


No Morning Cries

by ng_pc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyone's Immortal, Excited Alec, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Mind Speak, Parabatai, Protective Magnus Bane, Wedding Fluff, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ng_pc/pseuds/ng_pc
Summary: Happy, adorable, completely and utterly in love Malec. In this one-shot, shadowhunters can speak to their parabatai through mind speak, like the Nephilim in Becca Fitzpatrick’s Hush, Hush series. For this purpose, all angel/demon blooded creatures are immortal, including shadowhunters. Title from Wide Eyed by Billy Lockett. Also, Alec loves food (and the Bane-Hawk).





	No Morning Cries

**Author's Note:**

> A Malec wedding follows a Clace wedding - what more could you want?

**_2 Years Earlier_ **

Clary, stood at the front of the dance floor by Simon’s band in her glorious white gown, turned her back to the crowd – bouquet clutched in both hands. The people gathered around her – including Isabelle – jostled for positions to give themselves the best chance for the catch.

“Are you ready?” she called, smiling at Jace who was watching her, amused from beside Luke at the bar. The mass of bodies swarmed towards her, cheering and shouting as she tossed the bouquet above her head and toward the horde of outstretched arms behind her.

Almost everyone in the room watched as the flower arrangement sailed over the heads of the crowd and towards the back of the room in the direction of the buffet table. Alec, who had just finished his second helping of wedding cake, saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Just before it landed in the plate of sandwiches next to him, he reached out with practised ease and caught the object with one hand. Looking down, he frowned.

“Clary, why are you throwing–oh,” Alec glanced up to feel every pair of eyes in the room bore into him with shocked silence. His eyes were wide as he averted his gaze and studied the flowers with great interest. A lovely arrangement of white roses and lilies, he thought to himself, anything to stop the red tinge rising to his face. “Does this mean…”

A body was suddenly thrown at him, so fast he only just had the time to take two steps backward to steady himself. His lips were caught up in a kiss and there were four limbs wrapped around him so tightly he feared for his oxygen levels. The hand not occupied by the flowers moved into his fiancé’s hair by instinct, burying itself in the dark locks down the centre of his head. The pair stayed locked together for what seemed to be hours, before they finally broke away, not moving far enough away for their foreheads to stop touching. Staring deep into the eyes of his soul mate, fearing to blink in case he missed his lover’s face too much, Alec was short of breath.

“Magnus,” he breathed, the hand in his hair moving to cup his cheek.

“I love you, Alexander. So much,” Magnus replied, moving his own hands to base of Alec’s neck to haul him into another kiss. Closing his eyes at the blissful sensation of the cool metal of the engagement ring against his skin, Alec met Magnus’ lips with such intensity it felt like they were on fire.

“I love you too,” he replied, feeling his heart spill over with love, affection and adoration for the man in front of him. In the distance, he could hear cheering and shouting, but it was as if everything around him was out of focus and all he could see was the most beautiful man in the world, cat eyes bared to him making his brain melt away into nothing. “Let’s get out of here,”

Before the warlock had time to reply, Alec had strode over to retrieve yet another slice of wedding cake before looking sheepishly at Magnus. “For our travels,” he explained, surprised when he didn’t see raised eyebrows and wide eyes on his fiancé, only love and elation. “Do you think you could open a portal? Just to make things–”

With a wave of his hand, Magnus opened a brightly lit and very inviting portal beside them. Alec just had time to look over at Jace who had a beaming smile plastered on his face, one arm around his newly wed bride, before he started walking into the portal.

_You won’t be mad if I… you know, leave, would you?_ Alec spoke to his parabatai’s mind.

_Of course not,_ Jace replied with a smirk. _I’ll find a way for you to make up for it._

Alec returned Jace’s smile before turning his attention back to Magnus. Sharing one last kiss, he stepped through the portal, Magnus still in his arms and bouquet still in hand.

-

Frowning at the text she had just received from Magnus, Catarina hurried to the second-floor suite he was getting ready in. Knocking lightly on the door, she hesitantly let herself in.

“Magnus?” she called out. A muffled reply came from the direction of the bed. He was face down on the covers, limbs outspread and clothes rumpled. Catarina quickly went over and sat by him, placing a comforting hand on his back. “Magnus, is something wrong?”

He took a deep breath. “Everything’s wrong, Cat.” He said miserably.

Furrowing her brows, she worriedly glanced at the time on Magnus’ bedside table. 30 minutes to get him to snap out of whatever situation he’d got himself into. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly, watching as he took a deep breath and considered his next words carefully.

“I’ve been on this earth for several centuries and I’ve never been married for a reason. What if Alec gets bored of me 20 years in?” Magnus turned his face so only half of it was buried in the pillows.  “What if he doesn’t want me anymore and leaves? I couldn’t live without him, but then I couldn’t make him live a life he doesn’t want either. What do I do then?”

Watching him wipe a tear away from his makeup-smudged face, Catarina took her longest standing friend’s hand in hers, completely understanding what he was going through. “I’ve known you for a lot of those several centuries, Magnus. I know that family is the most important thing in the world to you, and if Alec had even hinted about any of those things you just said, you would not have come this far together. And you certainly wouldn’t be here now. What makes you think that is going to happen? Why all of these sudden doubts that have come from nowhere?”

Magnus gave a weak shrug. “I just want him to be happy. Forever is a long time, and I want him to enjoy every moment of it. I’ve never been so worried in my life because I want to protect him from myself. I love Alexander with all my heart, and I always will, but what if–”

“You should know by now that you can’t live your life based on ‘what ifs’. What you know for certain right now is that Alec loves you and you love Alec. You don’t need to worry about the future when you have a lifetime together. You should be grateful that you have all the time in the world with each other, not dwelling on what may or may not happen.”

 Magnus was silent for a moment, thinking. “I guess.” He didn’t sound convinced, making Catarina shake her head.

“You _know_ ,” she replied, “I know you do. It’s nice that you want Alec to be happy, but right now that means letting him be with you. I’ve seen the two of you together and apart, and I can say first hand that what you two share with each other is the most special bond there is.” There was a knock at the door, and Alec’s voice came from the other side.

“Magnus, are you still in here?” he called. “I know we’re not supposed to see each other until the ceremony, but I was just so excited I didn’t want to wait any longer so I thought I’d come see you.”

Magnus and Catarina shared a look. The blue skinned warlock raised her eyebrows with a slight smirk as she watched the realisation sink into him. She saw the moment it clicked within him that he was ready, that he knew marrying his soulmate was the best thing he’d ever do.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror across the room and his face contorted into a look of horror. His hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions and his makeup was ruined. Magnus almost leaped off the bed and into the bathroom, gesturing wildly at the door and back to himself whilst mouthing “ _He can’t see me like this!_ ” at the amused female warlock.

Knowing her duty, she rose from the bed and opened the door to a surprised Alec. “Oh, hey Cat. Is Magnus in there?”

“Hi Alec. He’s in here but he’s just a bit busy at the moment, you know how he is with final touches.” She replied, hoping he wouldn’t want to wait around for him. She watched as his shoulders dropped a little and his gaze went to his feet. “Hey,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and getting his attention back to her, “it’s not long now.” That brought the smile back to his face.

“I’m so excited.” He glanced at the time on his phone, then his eyes widened. “I should get going, Izzy will be looking for me. Tell Magnus I love him – wait, I’m about to do that in front of all those people downstairs... but he can hear it twice.” he turned on his heel and almost sprinted down the hall to where Magnus would meet him to start their future together. With a smile on her face, watching him go until he rounded the corner out of sight, Catarina returned to Magnus’ room to help him get ready – again.

-

The ceremony was beautiful. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room, even Jace had swiped at a stray tear before anyone could notice. Maryse was clutching her daughter’s hand tightly as she tried to keep her breathing normal whilst dabbing her eyes with Robert’s embroidered handkerchief. Clary had a bright smile on her face, leaning into Jace as he put an arm around her, no doubt remembering their own special day.

After the breath-taking sealing kiss, everyone was cheering and clapping as the couple made their way back down the aisle joined as one. Magnus’ cat eyes were no longer hidden, and they were glued to his new husband. Matching his gaze with the same intensity, Alec placed one last kiss on his lips before pulling him out into the gardens where the guests followed them for drinks, snacks and photos. The pair made their rounds of the guests with words of thanks before Magnus got too impatient and almost hauled Alec up the stairs to get them ready for the evening party. They still managed to be half an hour late.

Everyone cheered as Magnus and Alec made their way to the dance floor hand in hand. The soft music began playing as they came closer together, wrapping each other up in their arms. With eyes locked onto one another, Magnus started leading Alec through the swaying steps they had practiced so many times before. The crowd around them faded away until they were transported to the balcony in Magnus’ loft, to the endless times they had danced the night away together. It was a shared favourite wind-down activity, after a long day’s work. Magnus often traded his Pandemonium outfit of glitter and heels for the comfort of silk and bare feet to spend the night slow dancing with Alec. It was the only time when nothing else mattered. They could melt into each other until they were exhausted enough to fall into bed in the early hours of the morning.

Back at the reception later into the night, everyone was having a great time; Jace and Clary were huddled together at one of the tables around the room, Simon was singing at the top of his voice along to the song playing over the deafening speakers and Madzie and Max were in the middle of the most adorable game of hide and seek. Catarina and Maia looked deep in conversation while Luke and Jocelyn were drinking from two straws in the same brightly coloured drink. As for Magnus and Alec – they were tangled together in a dark corner of the room, unaware of Isabelle taking secret snaps of them on her phone.

Once the remaining guests had made it upstairs to their rooms, Magnus and Alec were left alone. Drunk on Martinis or love they couldn’t really tell but didn’t really mind. As long as they were together, everything else didn’t matter. As they collapsed onto the bed in one big heap, they wore matching smiles that would have dazzled anyone else if they were in the room.


End file.
